The present invention relates to latching mechanisms for windows or doors and, in particular, to such a latching mechanism having a bipositional latch which may selectively be placed in an automatic latching position such that when the window or door to which the latching mechanism is attached is shut, the latching mechanism is automatically engaged or in an easy opening position. When in the latching position, the latching mechanism requires the user to first bias the latch over a boss or the like to be secured in an unlatched position before the window or door can be opened.
Unlocked windows present a myriad of safety concerns for the typical home dweller. Besides providing easy access for intruders and burglers, unlocked windows present a danger to small children who may open and fall out of such unlocked windows, especially from upper floors. Most conventionally used locking mechanisms for windows require an individual to take affirmative steps to lock the window once it has been unlocked and opened. Locking mechanisms have been developed which automatically lock and secure a window each time it is closed. Such locking mechanisms typically require that an individual attempting to open a window initially urge a biasable latching means away from an engaging surface and simultaneously lift the window to an open position. As the window is shut, the biasable latching means is biased back into an engaging alignment with the engaging surface thereby locking the window. Such automatic latching mechanisms present some serious practical disadvantages. For most windows, especially windows that tend to stick, a latching mechanism which requires the simultaneous biasing of a latching means while lifting the window would be impractical, because the use of both hands to lift the window would typically be required. Also, the inability to shut a window without the locking mechanism engaging to lock the window would be inconvenient in situations where a window must be repeatedly opened and closed in a short period of time, such as for maintenance, outside window cleaning or other situations.
Therefore, it is desirable to develop a locking mechanism for windows which may be selectively placed in an automatic locking reset position such that when a window is closed, the locking mechanism automatically locks the window. It is desirable that such a locking mechanism allows an individual wishing to open a window to initially disengage the locking mechanism so that the individual may use both hands to open the window. It is also desirable that the locking mechanism may be taken out of the automatic locking reset position such that each time the window is shut, the locking mechanism does not automatically lock the window.